


傲罗家的男人们

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 斯莉/卢唐双傲罗追夫记
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 4
Collections: 斯莉短篇





	傲罗家的男人们

卢平睁开眼，揉了揉眼睛，眼前是一个他没见过的水晶吊灯，吊灯已经歪了，上面挂着一条很眼熟的内裤。

仔细想了想，好像是他自己的。

头好疼……嘶……其它地方也好疼。

他躺在一个疑似酒店房间的地板上，身上什么也没穿，盥洗室有水声有女人在哼歌，卢平忽然觉得大事不妙。

霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术教授卢平是个万年单身狗（狼？），他自称独身主义，但独身的都快自闭了。怕再也找不到黑魔法防御术教授的校长邓布利多很担心他，于是拜托每个教授在周末回家时带卢平一起玩一玩，免得他在城堡角落里发霉。

这周轮到了斯内普教授。

两人在学生时候关系很差，现在一起工作多年，略有缓和，但仅止于互相冷嘲热讽——其实是西弗勒斯对卢平日常冷嘲热讽，卢平就好脾气地听着，毕竟喝了人家的狼毒药剂，嘴短。

“你周末都做什么？”壁炉前卢平问斯内普。

“呆着。”斯内普简短地说。

事实证明斯内普说谎了。

两人刚从壁炉出来，莉莉就“当当”从门后面跳了出来，穿了一身热辣的护士装，腿上是吊带大网袜。

“打针游戏！”莉莉大叫，然而迎面看到了老同学卢平，吓得倒吸了一口冷气，

不过莉莉身为傲罗的确反应很快，她一步窜到斯内普身边把他挡在后面：“你们俩——周末还呆在一起是要干什么！”

斯内普立刻撇干净自己的干系：“邓布利多非让我周末看着他。”

“为什么？”莉莉叉腰，裙子又向上提了提，斯内普脸色变了变，立刻把她拉到卧室去了。

不知道两人在屋里说了什么，过了一会了，谁也没出来，卧室门反而“嘭”地关上了。

想不到西弗勒斯的生活那么多姿多彩，卢平有点羡慕，他在学校的时候也有点喜欢莉莉，但莉莉只对这个阴沉沉凶巴巴的老蝙蝠情有独钟，天天跑斯莱特林倒追，追到全校哗然，全校一半的男生都相信是斯内普给莉莉下了迷情剂。

可是过了这么长时间，这两人还是甜甜蜜蜜，迷情剂说不攻自破。

恍惚中，卢平忽然想起来一个明媚的姑娘——

“莱姆斯！我来了！”从壁炉里噗通摔出一个人，直接趴到了卢平脚边。

“唐——唐克斯？”卢平大吃一惊，他刚想了她一下她就出现了，“你怎么来了这里？”

“伊万斯学姐说你这个周末归我了！走吧！”年轻的女傲罗爬了起来，拍了拍身上的煤灰。

唐克斯今年刚刚入职傲罗，她粉红的头发和鲜艳活泼的脸庞非常惹人喜爱，大家都说，傲罗司的司花头衔，怕是要从伊万斯变成唐克斯了。

“什么？什么归你？”卢平被唐克斯一把拉住了手腕，挣扎的往后退！

身后卧室里不知道谁出了声，卢平一愣，顿时红了脸，也不敢再挣扎了，任由唐克斯拉进了壁炉。

卧室里，莉莉坐在西弗勒斯腰上，竖起耳朵听了听，高兴地说：“啊，电灯泡终于走了，你可以出声了！”

“我听到了你跟唐克斯的对话，”斯内普轻声问，“你这样教育后辈不好。”

“有什么不好，你现在不是躺在这吗？”莉莉伸手拍了拍西弗勒斯的脸，扭了扭腰。我们傲罗喜欢谁，当然要亲手去抓啦！

尼法朵拉唐克斯在霍格沃茨追了她的黑魔法防御术教授三年，结果当然是完全失败，卢平的理由有几千条，甚至在唐克斯毕业后再去表白，都收到了好人卡。

“他大约是真的不喜欢我吧。”考上傲罗之后，唐克斯跟她的训练官莉莉诉苦。

“那你喜欢他吗？”莉莉挑眉。

“当然，我特别喜欢他，他太好太好了，”唐克斯叹息着说。

“那就别放弃啊，喜欢就别放弃，卢平又没有女朋友，而且他未必真的不喜欢你。”莉莉立刻拿出斯内普做例子，说自己当年追得多辛苦，“卢平也是有些自卑呀，当初我追西弗，他还跳过窗……”西弗勒斯当初被莉莉堵在蜘蛛尾巷二楼，非常有行动力的破窗而逃！

顿时感觉动力又来了，唐克斯认真地点了点头。

她只是没放弃，没想到机会来得这么快。莉莉进了卧室就联系了唐克斯：“快来把卢平抓走，整个周末他都归你了。”

相比莉莉提供的灌迷情剂，绑到四柱床上，直接扒衣服等可怕的方法，唐克斯还是有点犹豫。所以她干脆带卢平去了夜店。本来唐克斯也是朋克少女，拉着惊恐的老狼下舞池一阵乱跳之后，两个人倒是都放松了不少。

“你太紧绷了，莱姆斯。”唐克斯捏捏卢平的胸口，“霍格沃茨之外还有很大的世界啊，干嘛总缩在里面。”

苦笑了一下，卢平摇摇头，“那世界不属于我。”

“你真是……”唐克斯气得大叫，“我们去喝几杯，一醉解千愁！”

卢平酒量很好，但唐克斯更好，两人各怀“鬼胎”，比赛着喝酒，很快，两个人都喝断片了。

等卢平再醒过来，就是酒店玉体横陈夜了。他哆哆嗦嗦地推开盥洗室的门，不知道为什么看到女孩粉红色的头发，让他松了口气，还好还是她，没变成其他人。

“要一起洗吗？莱姆斯？”唐克斯从浴帘后面探出头，调皮地看着他。

“对不起，唐克斯，”在卢平心里，对唐克斯早就存在的思慕和为了她好坚决不能接受这两种情绪正在剧烈战斗，“我——我昨晚没有弄伤你吧？”他害怕自己狼人的力量伤到她。

唐克斯一下子红了脸：“应该我来说对不起，你也知道我一直喜欢你。”

“我太老——”

“嘘，别再说你那些无聊的理由，昨晚——你如果不负责我就让我的舅舅们咬死你。”唐克斯做了一个噤声的手势，“我娘家人可是很凶残的。”

如果黑家两条狗一起上，卢平可真的打不过。他想了想，低声说：“唐克斯，我必须坦白，我是狼人，我小时候被狼人咬了，我的血很可以会遗传给下一代，我不是个好恋爱对象——”他紧张地看着唐克斯，观察她的脸。

“哇哦，狼人？COOL——”唐克斯笑了起来，她一步一步走近，贴在他身上，盯着他漂亮的眼睛，“黑巫师我都不怕，怎么会怕狼人呢？”

她仰起头闭上眼，很快就得到了渴望已久的那个吻。

（谢谢学姐的福灵剂，太好用了。——唐克斯）


End file.
